Fuel injection systems for automotive, internal combustion engines may utilize a plurality of fuel injectors, each of which delivers fuel to the inlet port of an associated engine combustion chamber. In some such systems, the fuel injectors are mounted in sockets of a fuel rail which supplies fuel to each of the injectors. The fuel rail simplifies installation of the fuel injectors, and the fuel supply assembly, to the engine.
When electromagnetic fuel injectors are employed in a system as described, the injectors deliver fuel to the engine in metered pulses which are timed to control the amount of fuel delivered and to coordinate such delivery with the operation of the engine. The sequential energization of the fuel injectors operates to induce pressure pulsations within the fuel rail which can result in fuel line hammer and fuel maldistribution within the fuel rail during operation.
In particular, with returnless fuel systems having the pressure regulator remotely located, the damper may be required to add compliance to the fuel system. Returnless systems are f increasing significance in addressing enhanced evaporative emissions standards